Bad Luck
by blood-fire-dragon
Summary: Duo gets into fights a lot, but it seems this stranger named Quatre is always there, pairings 4x2 and WARNING later chaps have LEMON based off of selfish love 1 extras
1. Worst Day

**Worst Day**

Revised: I like this version better, those who didn't read all of the summery: this is based off of Selfish Love's extras! Ok, no blamey here. P.s. It Is Winter.

* * *

Splash. 

"Dammit, I'm late…I'm rained on…some punks decided to screw with me…I can just tell this is going to be a bad day." Duo complained as he entered the school locker room.

"I'm so freakin' tired. I should have stay home." Duo grumbled, leaning his head against his locker. "I probably missed my first lecture anyway…God why do I care?" he continued to complain. He didn't notice someone come up behind him until…

"Duo, right? Here use **my** towel." offered a kindly voice from beside him. Duo turned to see a guy with short blonde hair, azure eyes, and an innocent look.

"Who the Hell are you?" Duo asked.

"You don't know? You pass right by me every morning." The stranger said with a smile.

"Wait, I see you with the professor, Quatre, right?"

"Come on, I don't want you to catch a cold." Quatre said handing the towel over to him.

Slap.

"I don't need you're help! I can take care of myself! Besides you creep me out!" Duo sneered.

Quatre looked taken aback and hurt at his comment.

"I'm already late to my lecture. Shouldn't you be in yours right now?" Duo asked changing the subject, but still inquiring.

Quatre smiled. "I'm fine, I saw you, so I left early."

Duo shivered from the cold and how creepy this Quatre guy was acting.

"So, I creep you out?" Quatre asked taking a step closer. "What did I do to make you feel this way?"

'_Sheesh, can't he take a hint_?' Duo thought. "You're always staring at me. Right?"

'_God, he makes me feel weird…huh, is he sneering at me_?' Duo thought angrily. "Looks like you're sneering at me."

Quatre smirked at him. "I wasn't sneering." Then he smiled happily. "You're actually my type."

Duo rammed his head into the lockers, then did a double take.

"Wait, what did you…" Duo asked shocked, but stopped when the towel went around his shoulders. Quatre started drying Duo off, staring at him the whole time, seriously.

"You always stare right back, like your going to kill me." Quatre said staring into his eyes, still smiling. "you said I'm staring at you, but I thought you started looking at me first. So, why were you looking at me?"

Duo blushed and grew uncomfortable, then shouted at him. "Why would I want to look at you? Don't make this my fault!"

Rip.

"Ouch!" Duo whimpered as his cut lip re-opened.

"Your lip is bleeding." Quatre stated sadly.

"Just go away!" Duo yelled at him angrily.

"The least I can do is help." Quatre said gently tilting Duo's head down towards his own. Then he leaned in and licked Duo's cut lip.

"Ow!" Duo flinched at the pain.

'_What the_..?' Duo thought as Quatre pulled away. '_Huh_?'

"How dare you!" Duo howled, moving to punch Quatre in the face, but his arm was caught easily. Quatre came to eye level on him.

"Since you were also watching me, I might have a chance, right? You see, I don't give up easily. And I'm not going to let you go." Quatre said hugging Duo.

"What?" Duo yelled, struggling to get away. '_I was right. This **is** the worst day of my life_…'

"**You're crazy! Get away from me!**" Duo roared angrily.

'_Something tells me that I won't be able to get away_.'

* * *

Hi there, blood-fire-dragon here, hope you like this chap, plz r&r and I'll get back to ya. 


	2. Strained Smile

**Strained Smile**

Chap revision: warnings on chap 1

WARNING LEMON CHAP

* * *

Drip. Drip. 

'_Ugn…they got me…is it deep? Should I go to the hospital? Do I need an ambulance? What should I do_?' Duo thought as he clutched tightly to his bleeding arm. '_Arg, I'm still bleeding_!'

'_Dammit! I can't believe I ran into those jerks after work. I never thought they'd pull a knife on me_!' Duo complained to himself silently.

"Duo!" a voice called out through his thoughts.

"Huh?" Duo looked up to saw Quatre.

"I thought that was you! I'm glad I found you!" Quatre said, coming from behind the wall and into the alley that Duo was in.

'_Oh, no_!' Duo cursed his bad luck and staggered away.

"Quatre! What are you doing here?" Duo asked, only half-shocked.

"I saw you get into a fight. That was you, right? I followed you." Quatre stated smiling down at him.

"You followed me, huh?" Duo said half-heartedly with a sigh.

"You looked hurt so…are you okay?" Quatre asked concerned. Duo looked up at him half-pained and half-thoughtful.

'_The professors love him. He's a goody two shoes…man, he's so annoying_!' Duo thought.

"None of your business! Leave me alone, stalker!" Duo snarled, got up and started to walk away, until Quatre grabbed his arm…

"OWWWWW!" Duo howled in pain.

"I** knew** it! You're hurt." Quatre said in concern. "You got cut up pretty bad, we've gotta get you to a hospital."

"**Leave me alone**! I'll take care of it at home." Duo declared, pushing Quatre away.

"I don't know, it looks pretty serious. I'd get it looked at. You could get a horrible infection. You're arm could swell up and rot off." Quatre said seriously.

"Don't lie to me!" Duo whispered harshly, annoyed and a bit shaken.

"I have a family doctor. So I know a few things." Quatre stated. "Would you like to come over? My house isn't very far away." Quatre asked sincerely.

"Hmmm." Duo thought, considering it. A sharp tug brought his attention back, and, looking down, he saw Quatre's scarf wrapped around his arm.

"What's this for?" Duo asked.

"To stop you're bleeding silly." Quatre stated contentedly. "All right?"

"Uh, fine, but I'm not paying for the treatment."

"I wouldn't charge you."

'_I hate his smile, it makes him look like he's innocent. I've always seen him around. Then, one day, he suddenly said, 'you're my type.' He said that with a cutesy smirk on his face. I find his smile annoying as Hell. I'm sure he's a nice guy, but it feels like he's staring down at me_.'

"This is my house!" Quatre said bringing Duo back to the present.

"Hello!" Duo yelled.

"Oh! No one's home, so relax." Quatre said cheerfully.

"What? What about your family doctor?" Duo demanded.

"Oh, he's on vacation." Quatre stated non-challantly.

"What? Then who's gonna look at my arm?"

"I am." Quatre said like it was obvious.

'_Crap, that wasn't the plan_.' Duo thought. "I'm outa here." Duo stated and walked towards the door. Quatre grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't worry. I don't need a medical license to clean you wound. It's not like I'm giving you shots or doing surgery." Quatre tried to convince him.

"I don't think so! I'll clean it myself when I get home!" Duo growled. "Besides…why can't you leave me alone?"

Quatre seemed shocked. "I see…you still don't get it…sigh…" Quatre whispered more to himself.

"What?" Duo asked.

"Nothing, now come on, let me see that arm. That's **gotta** hurt. Right?"

"Uh…"

"Lets have a look." Quatre said dragging Duo to his bed.

"Damn! They really cut you up. Its not bleeding anymore, but it looks pretty deep. Thank God they didn't get your wrist." Quatre said, stating how bad Duo's arm was.

"I don't need you to describe it to me ya'know." Duo told him, sternly looking away.

Quatre looked at him.

"You can't stand the sight of blood? I'm surprised you'd fight." Quatre said.

"I don't mind bruises and stuff, I just don't like open wounds. I don't like to see the muscle and bones and all that stuff." Duo complained uncomfortably.

"Open wounds? Wow! How can you have sex?" Quatre asked, in that innocent way of his.

"What!" Duo shrieked.

"I think women's parts look like an open wound…" Quatre said.

"**I** **don't need to hear that from you**!" Duo shrieked again.

"Blood doesn't bother me. **Especially** if I like the person."

"Just shut up and clean my arm!"

"Very well, watch me." Quatre said and leaned down to kiss Duo's arm, then licked the cut.

"Ouch!" Duo whined, "**What the Hell! **What do you think your doing?" he demanded.

He was ignored as Quatre continued to lick Duo's wound.

"Oww!" Duo flinched, he'd had enough.

"Get away from me you weirdo!" Duo attempted to hit Quatre, but his upper arm was caught and Duo was flipped onto the bed non-to-gently. Quatre straddled his hips as he crawled on top of him.

"Blood gets me **excited**, what about you?" Quatre asked huskily.

"I think you're **crazy**! Now let me go!" Duo yelled struggling to get away.

"You just don't get it. I'll have to be more forceful." Quatre whispered by Duo's ear.

"Wha?" Duo whispered.

Quatre forced his lips onto Duo's in a crushing and bruising kiss.

"Uhhh!" Duo gasped.

"Wait. Stop!" Duo mumbled through the kiss. Quatre ignored him as the kiss deepened into a war of tongues, his hand moving down towards Duo's pants with ease. He slid his hand under Duo's underwear, then grasped his member.

"Ahhh!" Duo moaned and shivered at the touch. On instinct, he tried to punch Quatre off, but a painful throb stopped him from moving his arm. He whimpered as his arm continued to throb painfully. Quatre pulled away from the kiss to stare at Duo's flushed face.

"You can't hit me with that arm." Quatre stated with a smirk.

"You **psycho**! This isn't funny dammit." Duo yelled in defiance.

"Its not supposed to be a joke." Quatre said while slowly stroking Duo's member.

"Ahhh!" Duo moaned in pleasure.

Quatre smirked and bent down to kiss Duo's balls, his tongue lathing every inch of Duo, not missing a spot. Finally he swallowed Duo whole.

"Stop…right now! **No**!" Duo screamed, clutching Quatre's hair as he sucked harder, faster. When Duo was almost at his climax, he let go with a plop.

"Gggg!" Duo moan-like whimpered, cursing his actions, while Quatre took off Duo's pants and spread his legs.

"I wouldn't be doing this…"Quatre started, still stroking Duo's member.

"No!" Duo whined.

"…if it was a **joke**." Quatre leaned down once more to lick and fondle Duo's balls. "I've always been truthful to you, you know."

"Grrr." Duo growled in insolence, but shook with pleasure at the same time. '_He's an annoying jerk! He still has that damn smirk on his face_!'

"No!" Duo whined, relaxing a bit, then leapt up when he felt an intrusion near his entrance. "What are you…!"

"Its just lotion. See?" Quatre said, pushing his fingers in deeper. "You're too **tight. **This will help you **relax**." Quatre informed, sticking in a third finger.

"Ah!" Duo moaned, shivering at the touch.

"Stop…I swear to God. Don't touch me!" Duo attempted to push him off again, his strength weakening. '_This can't be happening_!' Duo thought, panic stricken.

"You disgust me! It makes me sick when you touch me!" Duo yelled, breathing hard.

Quatre stopped, startled. Duo glanced up, tears in his eyes, to see what damage he had done.

"I **disgust** you?" Quatre asked broken. Duo stared at him, but for some reason, started to have second thoughts…that is until Quatre snapped back and spread his legs further and lifted his ass.

"Well, I'm not about to stop now. We've come **too far**." Quatre said staring into Duo's wide eyes. "And, dearest Duo, if I disgust you, then why are you so **hard**?" Quatre asked squeezing Duo's sex.

"Damn!" Duo muttered.

Quatre smirked and placed his own hard member near Duo's entrance, rubbing up and down in a torturous way.

"N…no! Stop!" Duo pleaded pathetically.

Quatre ignored him and pushed in to the head. Moaning, Quatre shoved in a bit more. Duo's body betrayed him and bucked the rest of Quatre inside his tight body.

"AAAGH!" Quatre and Duo both shouted in pleasure.

"No!" Duo pleaded one more time.

"Aaah!" Duo groaned when Quatre pulled out nearly all the way, then thrusted back in.

"Oooh…" Duo whimpered, getting dizzy as the pleasure heightened, Quatre pushing in harder and faster.

'_I don't understand why my body responds to this asshole_.' Duo thought as he bucked, meeting Quatre's thrusts, making them both groan out. Quatre sped up his thrusts and grasped Duo's **very** hard member, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

"Oh…God!" Duo threw his head back and shrieked as he came in Quatre's hand. A few thrusts later, Quatre came into him, filling his cavern with his fluids.

"Oh god, Duo." And everything went black.

(**Hours Later**)

"Hey…Duo!" A voice called out to him.

'_Huh? Who's there? Quatre_?' Duo thought as he finally focused on him.

"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked him with concern.

"Uhhh…" Duo moaned as he sat up on the bed.

THROB.

"Shit!" Duo shouted, grabbing his arm and falling back on the bed.

"Oh!" Quatre gasped in worry.

"Damn! My arm is killing me! And my back end hurts like hell." Duo growled out in pain.

"You over-worked your injured arm. Try to give it rest. And the other pain…it'll go away soon, its just soreness from…" Quatre stammered with a blush, placing a wet cloth on Duo's forehead.

"And whose fault is **that**?" Duo sneered angrily, but soon regretted it.

"I'm sorry." Quatre said miserably, thinking Duo regretted what they'd done.

Duo snuggled into the soft downy pillows, and let out a guilty sigh of defeat.

'_He doesn't always act like a smart-ass. And I guess he can be pretty cute. And as much as I bitch about him, maybe I do like him_…' Duo considered for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Quatre asked concerned, meaning more than just the pain.

"You'd better help me get better." Duo mumbled as he glanced away.

Quatre stared at him in shock, then...

"Of course!" Quatre embraced him happily.

'_Not so bad at all_.'

End.

* * *

Hey there, I am done with yet another story hope ya like and plz r&r for me 


End file.
